1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for ligament fixation, and more particularly to techniques using a graft harness for secondary fixation of soft tissue ligament grafts in a femoral tunnel.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissues, such as tendons or ligaments, tear or detach from bone, it is often necessary to reconnect the structures surgically. Cruciate ligament reconstruction is routinely performed by creating femoral and tibial tunnels into which ligament grafts are secured. Various graft types are used to replace the native cruciate ligament. Biomechanical studies have shown that an anatomic double-bundle cruciate ligament reconstruction is superior in restoring normal knee laxity compared with conventional single-bundle isometric reconstructions. An example of cross pin fixation of a looped, double bundle graft is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,524 to Schmieding, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Improved methods for installing and securing double-bundle cruciate ligament grafts could enhance reconstruction results.